vampire_diariesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Objetos Negros
Objetos Negros são objetos comuns que são imbuídos por bruxas para possuir efeitos sobrenaturais nocivos e destrutivos usando a prática de Kemiya. Como a maioria dos objetos encantados, suas propriedades mágicas decorrem da ligação do objeto a um feitiço e são capazes de serem desativadas com o feitiço certo. Eles são comumente usados pelas bruxas de Nova Orleans para realizar uma tarefa malévola e também podem ser usados por seres humanos contra o sobrenatural e, em alguns casos, contra as próprias bruxas. O Arsenal possui uma grande quantidade de objetos negros, capazes de grande poder e destruição. Alaric afirma que metade dos objetos perderam a história e que a outra metade nem deveria existir. Objetos Conhecidos Conforme mencionado acima, a maioria desses objetos conhecidos são criados com Kemiya, uma forma particular de prática mágica árabe que mistura ciência e feitiçaria de forma semelhante à alquimia. No entanto, também foi aludido que outra magia pode ter o mesmo efeito sobre a criação de um objeto. Os objetos mais poderosos que se sabe serem criados foram as bruxas Esther Mikaelson e as bruxas de Nova Orleans Astrid e Mary-Alice sob as instruções do Vampiro Original Kol Mikaelson , como mostrado na série web ''The Originals: The Awakening''. Em Toda The Vampire Diaries *'A Indestrutível Estaca de Carvalho Branco:' criado por Esther Mikaelson em Do Not Go Gentle. A estaca foi indestrutível usando o metal derretido do Anel Gilbert anteriormente usado por Alaric Saltzman , para vincular a magia protetora ao último buraco de carvalho branco conhecido para garantir que não fosse destruído após seu uso contra um vampiro original. Esther criou a estaca especificamente para o uso do alter-ego escuro de Alaric Saltzman, que foi transformado em um Vampiro Original Melhorado para que ele pudesse ser o melhor Caçador de Vampiros como Mikael e finalmente matar seus filhos . Esta arma pode matar qualquer vampiro, incluindo um Vampiro Original , e ao contrário das estacas regulares de carvalho branco, ele não será destruído uma vez que tenha sido usado devido a ser revestido com o anel Gilbert derretido. Acreditava-se que não poderia ser destruído por nenhum meio convencional. Em Red Door, revelou-se que este objeto escuro é tão poderoso que é extremamente difícil, se não impossível, despojá-lo de forma permanente. No entanto, é possível desativar o poder da estaca por um breve período de tempo se a bruxa é especialmente aprendida em objetos escuros, como Kol Mikaelson, especialmente se mais de uma bruxa estiver trabalhando juntos para fazer isso. Se isso for realizado, a estaca perderá temporariamente as propriedades místicas que lhe permitem matar um vampiro original, embora seja desconhecido se ainda mataria um vampiro normal se usado durante esse período. Em Ashes to Ashes, a estaca foi destruída pela bruxa imensamente poderosa Dahlia,que usou seu poder considerável para fazer a estaca explodir em partes minúsculas antes de forçar magicamente Klaus, Elijah, e Rebekah Mikaelson a inalar as peças na tentativa de matá-las. Esta foi uma façanha que se acredita ser impossível até este ponto, e embora Freya salvou seus irmãos da morte por inalação do pó da estaca, a estaca permaneceu destruída, eliminando a única arma conhecida que poderia matar um vampiro original. *'Chama da Prisão:' de propriedade de O Arsenal, o artefato permite ao seu usuário atrapalhar seres sobrenaturais no espaço onde queima, semelhante aos efeitos de um feitiço de fronteira. A Chama de Prisão veio na forma de uma vela preta, que se assenta em um crânio preto invertido que repousa sobre uma base ornamentada de metal. Foi usado por Bonnie, emprestado pelo Arsenal, em um esforço para persuadir Enzo a voltar sua humanidade novamente. Aquele que o ilumina, pode ir e vir como quiser e é o único que pode sair. Em Toda The Originals *'A Agulha das Dores:' criada na década de 1860 e tem um propósito: matar uma criança no útero elevando a temperatura do sangue de uma mulher gravida, o que acabará por induzir um aborto na próxima maré alta. Parece não ter efeito para as mulheres que não estão grávidas, uma vez que Sophie Deveraux , que foi apunhalada com a agulha por Agnes enquanto ela estava magicamente ligada à gravida Hayley Marshall,não foi afetada pela agulha amaldiçoada e provavelmente só sofreu uma febre em primeiro lugar por causa de sua conexão com o Hayley extremamente febril. *'O Rosário da Loucura:' criado no início de 1900 por Astrid e Mary-Alice Claire usando Kemiya sob as ordens e design do vampiro original Kol Mikaelson . O rosário tem o poder de incutir loucura em sua vítima, como comprovado pelo Coven do Quartel Francês Anciões Agnes e Bastianna Natale , que amaldiçoou Sean O'Connell e Pai Kieran O'Connell com o rosário, respectivamente. Um encantamento também é necessário para usar o rosário para invadir alguém. No caso do padre Kieran, Bastianna também usou seu polegar para queimar uma cruz na pele de sua mão para indicar que ele estava machucado com ela. *'A Estrela do Diabo:' amaldiçoado no início dos anos 1900 por Mary-Alice Claire e Astrid, juntamente com uma série de outros objetos escuros que foram encantados sob as ordens de Kol Mikaelson , para que as bruxas tenham prática antes de promulgar o plano para criar uma Adaga que poderia neutralizar Klaus. Davina Claire explicou a Camille O'Connell e Marcel Gerard que ela havia aprendido sobre o objeto no Lycée. De acordo com Davina, a estrela, quando jogada uma única vez em uma pessoa e está embutida no corpo da pessoa, fará com que a pessoa ferida experimente mil cortes em todo o corpo. Na maioria dos seres humanos, isso causará morte imediata, mas a estrela pode presumivelmente ser usada para ferir / incapacitar com qualquer pessoa, seja humana ou sobrenatural. *'O Bracelete da Obediência:' Também criado por Astrid e Mary-Alice Claire com Kemiya sob as ordens de Kol. A pulseira dá ao possuidor a capacidade de controlar as ações de cada pessoa. A pulseira deve ser usada, ou pelo menos realizada, pelo usuário para forçar sua vontade sobre outra, e pode ser encantada com outros feitiços para garantir que a pulseira não possa ser removida ou perdida por qualquer meio. Foi usado por Davina Claire para enviar Mikael a sua vontade para garantir que ele seguisse suas ordens exatamente. No entanto, Kol conseguiu remover o controle de Davina sobre Mikael através da pulseira, pois ele foi o único que criou sua criação e sabia como remover o encantamento original. *'Os Grilhões Malditos:' criado por Astrid e Mary-Alice Claire sob as ordens de Kol com Kemiya. Existem dois pares conhecidos desses manázes amaldiçoados que, quando usados para gritar uma bruxa pelos pulsos, impedem que a bruxa em questão seja capaz de usar sua magia. Eles foram usados no passado pela facção humana para subjugar um coven conhecido como as rainhas Voodoo. Nos dias atuais, Marcel e Camille usavam os grilhões para algemar as bruxas Kol Mikaelson e Finn Mikaelson , respectivamente, e evitar que eles usar magia contra eles e seus aliados. Um par de grilhões também foram usados por Klaus Mikaelson para conter sua irmã mais velha, mais recentemente, Freya Mikaelson e assegure-se de que ela não usaria magia contra a mãe Esther (possuindo o vampiro Lenore ) até obter a informação que precisavam dela. Infelizmente, a magia de Freya era muito forte para ser completamente silenciada por esses grilhões, e ela conseguiu quebrá-los, possivelmente destruindo-os inteiramente. Porque o encantamento no outro par de grilhões foi transferido para uma pulseira para que Klaus e a filha de Hayley, Hope Mikaelson, usassem, é provável que os conhecidos pares de algemas malditos feitos por Astrid e Mary-Alice não são mais funcionais. *'Lâmina do Papa Tunde:'presumivelmente criada no final do século 19 / início do século 20, embora continuasse a ter mais poder adicionado a ele recentemente 2012. Foi criado por Papa Tunde usando Magia Sacrificial, e permite que a bruxa manipule-a para absorver energia de sacrifícios e armazene a energia colhida na lâmina. É um objeto obscuro e perigoso usado por uma pessoa para submeter uma pessoa a dor e paralisia excruciantes, até mesmo um ser tão poderoso quanto um vampiro original. Pode ser assumido pelo fato de ter sido usado por bruxas e vampiros originais que qualquer um pode usá-lo, mas nenhum humano, vampiro ou lobisomem regular foi visto para usar a lâmina em qualquer um. Também é notável o fato de que o vampiro original Mikael, que é conhecido por possuir uma quantidade excepcional de força de vontade, foi capaz de puxar a lâmina de seu próprio baú, uma façanha que nenhuma outra vítima da lâmina conseguiu fazer; no entanto, não se sabe se era sua idade avançada e força de ser o vampiro original mais antigo que lhe permitiu fazer isso, ou se fosse a criação de seu guerreiro Viking e sua capacidade de bloquear a dor. É revelado que o osso da lâmina pertence a uma antiga bruxa nativa americana, A Hollow . *'A Adaga Dourada:' criado por Kol Mikaelson, enquanto possuía o bruxo Kaleb Westphall e Davina Claire com Kemiya transmutando uma das Adagas de Prata, criada no século 12, presumivelmente por A Bruxa dos Cinco, em uma adaga dourada . Ao fazê-lo, eles criaram uma adaga encantada que era capaz de neutralizar Klaus, o Híbrido Original, que era imune às dagas de prata originais devido à herança de lobisomem. A adaga foi usada em Klaus duas vezes, primeiro por Elijah Em When the Levee Breaks . Em Ashes to Ashes, foi mais uma vez usado em Klaus, desta vez por si mesmo quando ele explorou seu vínculo com a bruxa Dahlia para neutralizá-la também. Desde então, o punhal foi destruído por Dahlia, que usou seu poder considerável para fazer derramar a adaga para que não pudesse ser usada contra ela enquanto estava ligada a Niklaus. *'Pulseira de Hope:' originalmente criado por Kol Mikaelson (enquanto possuía o bruxo Kaleb ) e Davina Claire com Kemiya transmutando uma corda comum em uma pulseira de ouro. Foi mais tarde amaldiçoado por Davina, transferindo os poderes neutralizadores de magia do único par restante de grilhões malditos na pulseira para a bebê Hope usar-se, impedindo-a de usar inconscientemente a magia, que Dahlia podia sentir e depois usar para rastreá-la . Como resultado, essa pulseira teoricamente permitiria que Hayley e Jackson Kenner deixassem Nova Orleans com a criança sem serem seguidos pela poderosa tia-avó de Hope. *'A Serratura:' de uma palavra italiana que significa "bloqueio", este medalhão de um metal desconhecido é tão grande como a palma da mão e de um lado tem uma intrincada rede de símbolos que se assemelham aos hieróglifos astecas. A Serratura tem o poder de atrapar uma ou mais pessoas quando estão no mesmo lugar. O feitiço para ativar o objeto escuro deve ser realizado pela mais poderosa bruxa de Nova Orleans, o Regente dos nove covens de Nova Orleans, ou um descendente do criador original do objeto. Uma vez executado, a Serratura só precisa ser colocada no local que sua barreira deve envolver, e qualquer ocupante desse espaço, seja morto ou vivo, permanecerá preso dentro de seus limites, para sempre. *'A Estaca Maldita:' propriedade da Strix , a estaca era um artefato que permitia que os vampiros neutralizassem um Vampiro Original sem morrer. Funcionou ligeiramente diferente dos Dagas de Cinza de Carvalho Branco, na medida em que deixou o original neutralizado totalmente consciente dos seus arredores e os amaldiçoou com loucura e adotaram uma personalidade de Estripador rebatador ao retirá-los. Foi usado por Aya Al-Rashid em Rebekah Mikaelson . *'A Mão da Glória:' um artefato que permite que seu usuário invoque o espírito do falecido. Uma vez acesa, a vela abre qualquer janela sobrenatural e permite a comunicação com o mundo dos Fantasmas até a queima de cera. A aparência da Mão da Glória, daí o seu nome, é um antebraço cortado de um ser humano mumificado, segurando uma vela preta na mão. Foi usado por Davina Claire para interagir com seu amante, Kol Mikaelson, do Plano Ancestral . Uma segunda mão da Glória foi posteriormente usada por Freya (para Kol) para puxar o espírito de Davina do Plano Ancestral, na tentativa de salvá-la da ira do Ancestral. *'Tingela de Sangue:' um artefato antigo criado por Kol de uma tigela de canto tibetano durante os anos 1900. Não se sabe muito sobre esta ferramenta, além de que ela atua como uma câmara de eco. Quando usado com o sangue de um alvo, ele pode amplificar a conexão entre o corpo e a alma entre eles e um antigo hospedeiro possuído. Davina Claire usou esse artefato com o sangue de Finn para fortalecer seu feitiço de localizador para encontrar Vincent, a quem os Ancestros estavam forçando a fazer o seu apoio. *'Rodando Rod e Correntes:' um artefato antigo que foi criado por antigos egípcios de uma madeira desconhecida, gravada com símbolos antigos. Combinado, a haste e a corrente foram feitas para suprimir qualquer coisa sobrenatural e foi poderosa o suficiente para conter efetivamente um Híbrido Original. Lucien Castle recolheu-o entre outros objetos semelhantes, para que um dia o use contra Niklaus, que ele finalmente fez. *'O Dépôt D'argent:' Originalmente criado por Eva Sinclair, do francês que significa "depósito de prata". Foi criado para ser uma célula de bateria mística usada para drenar e armazenar todos os tipos de magia. É poderoso o suficiente para sifonar os fundamentos mágicos que possuíam o Plano Ancestral , cortando sua conexão com o domínio físico. O dispositivo parecia necessitar de ativação e estar no local da qual a magia que queria armazenar para ser usada. Objetos Negros Desconhecidos DarkCompass2.png|Compass obscura desconhecida DarkWatch1.png|Relógio escuro desconhecido DarkRattle.png|Chocalho escuro desconhecido VortexOrb.png|Orvalho Vortex Desconhecido ParalysisBox0.png|Caixa de Paralisia Desconhecida Emskull0.png|Crânio esmeralda desconhecido EntrapmentDoll0.png|Prisão desconhecida Cabeça de boneca DarkKnife0.png|Faca escura desconhecida AstralBeads0.png|Desconhecido Astral Beads SecretApartment7.png Normal toa02 18.jpg DarkObject1.png DOcat0.png|O livro de objetos negros de Cami DOcat1.png DOcat2.png TO411-032-Rebekah-Marcel Kol.png|Vinhas de fronteira TO413-056-Klaus-Dark Object.png|Globo de vedação desconhecido Curiosidades * Existem duas grandes lojas conhecidas de objetos escuros. Um stash está na posse de Niklaus Mikaelson, muitos dos quais anteriormente eram irmãos do seu meio irmão Kol , que ele colecionou ao longo dos mil anos que ele viveu. O segundo stash pertence a Camille O'Connell , que herdou de seu tio, o padre Kieran O'Connell , que está armazenado no Apartamento Secreto de Kieran. ** Em The Axeman's Letter, a totalidade dos objetos negross e artefatos históricos no apartamento secreto foram confiscados pelo detetive Will Kinney, como resultado de o Cami ser um suspeito nos assassinatos em série em toda a cidade. * Objetos Negros também podem ser canalizados por bruxas como fonte de energia adicional para melhorar seus feitiços como resultado da natureza mística dos objetos. ** Davina Claire uma vez canalizou objetos escuros para ter o poder de ressuscitar Mikael do Outro Lado antes que ele desabou. Ela também canalizou seu poder para criar um veneno que poderia ser infundido com seu sangue capaz de incapacitar Klaus quando ele se alimentava de alimentá-la. ** Kol ( possuindo o bruxo Kaleb Westphall ) e sua irmã Rebekah (possuindo a bruxa Eva Sinclair ) usaram o objeto de Klaus de objetos escuros para dominar seu irmão Finn (possuindo o bruxo Vincent Griffith ) e forçá-lo a abandonar sua enorme fonte de energia. * De acordo com Vincent, a maioria dos objetos negros que Cami herdou de Kieran foram co-optados do Tremé Coven e aparentemente são tão poderosos que poderiam destruir a cidade. * O Arsenal também pode possuir uma coleção de objetos escuros com base em como Enzo descreveu a missão do grupo para Damon e Bonnie como como eles colecionam objetos de todo o mundo itens muito perigosos armazenando-os. Veja Também Categoria:Objetos Encantados Categoria:Objetos Categoria:Objetos Negros Categoria:Bruxaria Categoria:Nova Orleans Coven Categoria:Fraquezas